2008-07-22 - Yiddo's Big Day
The Tyrrian Spire, one of the few places in Nar Shaddaa that can be described as breathtaking. This huge room leaves planet and space to be observed for all the guests. Tables line either side of the massive floor, covered with white sheets and every edible substance you could imagine. As well as booze. Sentients of the worst calibre have gathered for the occasion, loitering around and chattering about their illegal activities. Every now and then one strolls up a long red carpet to a giant throne that holds the pudgy merchant Yiddo. They present gifts and offerings. Finally to set the mood a band of bith plays lively tunes from the southern corner. While... in chains. Also notable are the dozens and dozens, and yet more dozens of gamorrean enforcers. Courtesy of the Yiddo Family. Well, someone has to clean up this disreputable crowd... or at least give it some minor amount of legitimacy. The Sullust President makes his way inside the observatory, leaning on his cane. There is a large security force following him, obviously, after the announcement of Admiral Tei, Sullust is requiring a large security presence around the President for his own protection. Pesiro makes his way through the room carefully, a handful of guards flanking him and being behind him. He arrives at the throne from the merchant Yiddo. "Thank you for inviting me to your festivities," Pesiro comments to the merchant. Wist had slipped in earlier, and now he slips out of the shadows, and pokes at one of the gifts with his blaster. It doesn't make noise when he does so he moves away from it. The bothan's fur ripples suddenly with a darker color and his head turns to glance at the Sullustan's arrival. There is some annoyance in the feline-esque face and his ears twitch slightly. Amidst the rough crowds of the otherwise fancy party are a couple dozen Nikto, led by a particularly large Nikto known as Brutis. The head of Yiddo's personal security, which, on Nar Shaddaa is really more of a gang that works for the highest bidder. Brutis strokes his bony, facial protrusions with a clawed hand, the other keeping a tight grip on his blaster. "Oi, boys, keep a good look-out for 'em troublemakers from the day before." Akurel arrives with his own entourage, though they seem considerably less cordial. Their white ceramic armor smudged and bearing the occassional chip, their rifles tilted low but not exactly in a non threatening position. The union leader serves himself a glass of water, his crusaders demeanor burning all the more intensely in the midst of this sludge that seems to occupy the highest peak of the tallest tower in Nar Shaddaa. Yes, a stinkhole above a stinkhole is still...a sinkhole. Slowly he wanders towards the Bith and smiles somewhat, placing twenty credits at his feet as he watches, the union riflemen closing around him. A handsome man, who some would identify as the 'new' Edward Zamir strides into the observatory. He smiles to some acquaintances within the Nation and heads to the central table. An attractive young woman has his arm. "Well, let's see to these festivities." Rena Sarrabi is of course the young woman on Edward Zamir's arm - and not dressed in her usual drab attire. The redhead pauses only a moment to brush a faint wrinkle out of her sleek outfit and then smiles up at the man: "Looks like the party's already started." Wist eyes the bodyguards one at a time and dislikes the odds. But his eyes continue to drift toward Pesiro and soon the Bothan is making his way there... he speaks quietly and quickly, "President Nonobi. A dangerous place to be for you." The grand merchant Yiddo looks over the occassion from his throne. And... he would need to be up that high to look over anything, believe me. At 4'5 this fat little specimin is just barely in his teenage years. He squats in his seat, shoving pastries and ocassionally presents, or guests, into his flabby cheeks. A Gamorrean attendant nudges him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He erupts at the servant, then glancing over the area he realizes it was talking time. "WellllcoooOoOome! Esteemed GUESTS!" Comes the voice of a spoiled brat. Mouth still half full. "Please enjoy yourselves. And feel free to bring me presents! And gifts!!! NOW!!" Another friendly nudge from his helper. "Err.. Thank you!" Squinty black eyes fall on Pesiro, greedily. "What have you brought me?" The kid sneers, his voice cracking at the latter part of his question. Pesiro seems to be a bit surprised at the... youth... of Yiddo. However, that will not stop the Sullust President from going about his job. "Mr. Yiddo. I have brought you a lucrative offer. I sent you a message regarding it... have you given it any consideration?" Pesiro doesn't seem to show away from the scum around him. Afterall, it isn't his first visit to Nar Shaddaa and the Hutts are far more intimidating than a teenaged Rodian. The Sullustan glances at Wist. "There are few places safe for people of real morals left in this galaxy," he comments as an aside, not directed toward his host. Wist scowls at Pesiro's comments, but glances toward Yiddo just the same. An appraising glance as the Bothan looks him up and down, "Indeed," is his response to Pesiro. The shackled bith musicians bring their music down a notch. The esteemed master of the occasion is in an important discussion, and, so, the tone of the beat changes to 'Discussion Track,' a downtempo melody with slow swings from forte to pianissimo. Brutis makes a slow pace towards the throne, pausing once to give a nod to newly-arrived Zamir and swipe a gooey appetizer from a tray carried by a wookiee butler. Butler, of course, is Nar Shaddaa slang. Instead of a charming bow-tie, this particular black-furred wookiee wears a durasteel slave band around his thick neck. Kneeling just so he can place a giftwrapped box by Yiddo, Zamir stands up and looks to Rena. His smile persists, though it fades somewhat at the Sullustan president's comments. He lowers his tone, and mutters something to the woman. He nods back to Brutis. Ah yes, buying those slaves just as he had indicated. Yet even a teenager must be taught of the sin of holding another in bondage. Just as one would place a hand on a burning stove to learn that something was hot, so the pocketbook of the great merchant Yiddo must be smote down to save what passed for a Rodian soul. As the President of Sullust takes his time in trying to buy off the little piglet and Akurel turns ever towards those who seem to frequent the gathering, he makes a decision. "Emek, may I see your sledgehammer for a moment? I think our bard will play much sweeter music when unbound." The Whiphid growls low. Rena's dark, keen eyes appraise the seen around her and the many beaing gathered there calmly as Zamir lays down his gift for Yiddo. When the man stands and speaks close to her ear, she inclines her head ever so slightly to listen - and suddenly her own smile fades into a look of outrage: "How can you say something like that!" she shouts, letting go of Zamir's arm, "You monster!" the girl adds with fire flashing in her eyes. The wookiee butler makes his rounds, stopping finally at Rena's side to hold out a tray of squishy treats. "Rwaaaw-harrr grrraa? Rrroaw." For those familiar with the native tongue of the Kashyyyk peoples, the offer is something along the lines of 'Please, have a slug quiche. Failure to accept will force me to tear off your arm.' Oh dear! The woman's reaction (even if it is to her date) causes the butler to let out a roar of confusion, thrusting the tray of slugs further before the troubled couple. "Roooaar! Ghraa!" As opposed to waiting their turn, a continuing stream of gifts makes its way to Yiddo. Simply being trafficked AROUND Pesiro. "Message?" Yiddo asks, through a mouthful of exotic mon calamari meat. "Whot message... Oh!" He throws the meat away wastefully with a gesture, picking up another present. A small kath cub with a cute bowtie. "He will make a fine dessert." The rodian murmers... As some of the guests talk of freeing slaves and monsters, Yiddo tantrums a little. "BRUTIS! BruuuuuTIS! PEOPLE ARE RUINING MY PARTY." Considering that taken care of, he turns back to Pesiro eagerly. "How much will you pay for slaves! I have many slaves. I didn't know uglyheads liked them, or I would have sold you some before." A naive little smirk comes across his snout. The lift door opens one more and another steps in, a man wrapped in plain brown robes. His hood is worn down allowing his features to be seen. He looks to the gathering a moment stopping on a few faces well known. The man looks relaxed here to mingle. Graham steps towards the food firstly, He turns around only now about to bite into a tasty morsel it drops before it even touches his lips, but covering quickly he picks it up quickly. Shaking his head, the Field Marshal stares at Wist warily before letting out a loud, almost rude laugh at Rena. "You're one naive little girl, you know that? That's reality in the Rim; you either accept it or leave it. Or, even better," he upchins at the Sullustan, "you can pretend to be sympathetic to the suffering of people." Zamir also picks a slug from the Wookiee's tray. He lets out a low growl of his own - to go with a vicious grin at the servant. "I am speaking about the two slaves currently outside of your ownership and their child... however, how many slaves do you currently possess?" Pesiro questions rather simply. "I might be interested in purchasing all of them." Brutis grunts, shifting the bulk of his scaly-skinned weight to approach Akurel. "Hey, fuzzy. My little friend says he doesn't like you." Ruining his party. "You'd better keep your mouth in check, if ya want to keep it." His tongue - an olive-gray muscle - flicks out to catch a stray bit of slug quiche from his cheek. The lift doors open just as Brutis starts talking to Akurel... and look at the arriving Twi'leks! They push and shout as they go through the crowd, making their way toward Yiddo, "Hey! HEY! Payment! Payment! We hauled your crates! Give us payment!" they shout. The room is suddenly more crowded. Rena casts only a brief glance in the Wookiee's direction, not accepting the offered refreshment. She almost appears ready to pounce on and attack Zamir at this point, her slender fingers curving themselves into tight fists before relaxing again as she brings herself under control. "Pretend?" she finally says, outraged, knocking Zamir's hand away from her chin, "How can I NOT be sympathetic...it's deplorable! And I meant what I said - you are a monster - the worst kind!" Ah! Someone familiar with his tongue. "Graaah! Raarrr-har!" The wookiee growls at Zamir, while forcing the tray forward further, the lovely assortment of questionably-delicious foods practically at Rena's face. A passing protocol droid pleasantly chimes a translation (however, it is to be noted that the protocol droid in question had recently been 'reprogrammed'), "He says, 'You take, you eat, or they'll kill his family. You tell her to eat.' Akurel smiles beningly at the Nikto, tapping his three fingers against the suit he wears. Neither amused, nor impressed, but he will handle this with some measure of tact. Although it does seem that the suited titan bows his head to peer at Brutis as if he were a cockroach. "Tell your little friend he can answer an ethical dillemma for me: specifically, should a spoiled brat benefit from a sin he has committed even if his upbringing has made him blind to the ramifications upon his soul? If he answers yes, then I will let him sell his chattel to the Sullustan...if you come back to bother me however we can do things my way. Mine however tends to leave scum like you in more pieces than they originally approached me with." Yiddo squints at the sullustan, trying to think of the slaves he's talking about. His fat suctioned fingers pet over the head of the kath pup. "Two and their baby? ... You mean Ry'of and El'iza!" He realizes, pulling the neck fat of the puppy as he does. It whimpers out in protest. "No! You can't have those! They are my FAVOURITES. I will have them back! ... You can buy any other slaves but them!" He motions a fat hand to the wookiee serving ... what is that? ugh. As the twi'leks barrel in Yiddo's black eyes widen in shock. Then narrow down again. "Kill them!! Kill them!! Kill them!!" He cries, at his gamorrean guards. Who are very eager to obey. The Yiddo Family Henchmen <77 Gamorreans> engage the Twi'lek Merchants <10 Twi'leks> in mass combat. The Yiddo Family Henchmen charge, Poleaxes at the ready ... The Twi'lek Merchants defend bare-handed ... CASUALTIES: Yiddo Family Henchmen: 1 wounded. Twi'lek Merchants: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. "Then," Zamir casts a cold glare at Rena. "I suggest you look for a job elsewhere. I do not need the faint of heart- better word, sissies - to haul my cargo around." He stares at the protocol droid. "Very well," He stuffs the slug into his mouth and munches for a bit, gulping it down at once, with a slight grimace. He withdraws a pistol and casts a wary look to Yiddo's order. COMBAT: Zamir wields his BVR-5X Handblaster. Graham looks about to finish off the morsel but is distracted at the quickly filling room shots fired bring him more alert, but still he watches only for the moment moving away actually from the action slightly. "Perhaps you misunderstand, furball," Brutis draws his tongue very slowly across his pointed teeth. "We don't like poets like ye'z around here." Click. His blaster gets lifted to roughly the Whiphid's abdomen. "Got any more fine words in that mouth of yours, before I clean it off your face?" The disturbance caused by the twi'leks causes the other Nikto in the room to tense with anticipation. "Hey, get outta here, you dolts. No interruptin' the master's party." Blasters are lifted to indicate that not following orders would end rather poorly for them. And, master Yiddo did need a few more fresh slaves. If any survived. Wist spits onto the ground, his fur rippling dark brown as he points his blaster at Brutis's head and pulls the trigger. He's not one for much talk, and since he's doing the threatening, he gets the first blaster bolt of the evening. The twi'leks moan and shout as they're mowed down, and the smell of burnt flesh fills the air. The other Twi'leks yell and lash out toward Yiddo's family. Rather pointlessly, too. The Twi'lek Decoys <10 Twi'leks> engage the Yiddo Family Henchmen <76 Gamorreans> in mass combat. The Twi'lek Decoys charge bare-handed ... The Yiddo Family Henchmen counterattack with Poleaxes ... CASUALTIES: Twi'lek Decoys: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Yiddo Family Henchmen: 1 wounded. COMBAT: Wist fires his BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol at Brutis's head! COMBAT: Brutis tries to dodge, but Wist's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds its head. Pesiro smirks at the teenage Twi'lek. His actions in killing the Twi'leks seem to anger the Sullustan President, but not enough to take action. It wasn't his place yet to take action. "Yiddo, you will either deal with me to come to mutual terms over Ry'of, El'iza, their child... and the rest of these slaves... or you will lose your favorites without any recourse." Pesiro responds to the teenager. The Sullustan Bodyguards are definitely on alart after the thrashing by the gamorreans given to the Twi'lek merchants. It looks quite likely that if any are approached in a seemingly hostile manner, they will not enjoy the consequences. Five bodyguards move in a protect ring around the Sullust President as well, though it wasn't ordered. Rena hardly has much time to split her reaction between Zamir as he more or less casts her off and the wookiee shoving the tray of food under her nose before all hell seems to break loose. When the gunfire begins, the girl doesn't mind a little self-preservation and ducks swiftly behind a table to hide out of sight...and hopefully out of fire to watch the scene unfold. Graham still sliding a long away from the trouble the streak of red hair catches his eye, and he stops his movement watching now as things unfold but still no action is taken, as this isn't his fight. As Wist shoots the Nikto, Zamir's weapon trains on the former. "I suggest you drop your weapon and let the President fight his own battle. I won't interfere, unless you do." Akurels grin goes feral. "Poet? Perhaps you misunderstand. I am going to walk out of this place with the entire contents of your masters slave pen whether or not you are still breathing. Which..." The Whiphid grabs his carbine from one of the unionist rifles, levelling it at the Nikto, his finger perilously close to the trigger. Weighing the impact of the decision. To commit or not to do so..."Has proven very unlikely. Try these fine words, my fine friend. Go. To. Hell." COMBAT: Akurel wields his BlasTech E10 Carbine. COMBAT: Akurel fires his BlasTech E10 Carbine at Brutis! COMBAT: Brutis shoots at Akurel with its SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeater, disrupting his attack but missing him. The Nikto known as Brutis lets out a howl of rage as a blaster bolt grazes his head. He turns quickly to try and find the culprit, and narrowly avoids taking another, instinct guiding his gun back into place at the Whiphid's gut. "Kill him!" Clawed hand holds the bleeding wound over his ear as he shouts to his men. "And his little humans, too!" And, with that, his own finger closes around the trigger of his blaster. COMBAT: You fire your SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeater at Akurel -- but you try not to hurt Akurel too badly! COMBAT: Akurel tries to dodge, but Brutis's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him. "No! NO! NOoOoO!" Yiddo screams at the top of his lungs as his party falls to pieces. And what's worse, Pesiro threatens his favourite slaves! "This is all wrong! You're RUINING my party!" He cries, just as the pup in his lap bites him vengefully. Tossing the beast aside with a YIPE! He draws out what was his last given gift. ...A repeater. Or really, a pistol in the shape of a repeater. I mean cmon. ...He's a kid. .. Yiddo fires wildly in the crowd, shouting 'Kill them' over and over again with each blaster spray. The Yiddo Family Henchmen <76 Gamorreans> engage the Pesiro's Bodyguards <110 Sullustans> in mass combat. The Yiddo Family Henchmen charge, Poleaxes at the ready ... The Pesiro's Bodyguards open fire with SoroSuub CRD3 Advanced Blasters ... CASUALTIES: Yiddo Family Henchmen: 50 killed. Pesiro's Bodyguards: 13 killed. As the teenager goes crazy with a repeating weapon, the bodyguards go about their duty. First, the five bodyguards around Pesiro immediately surround him to keep him out of harms way while the rest start to point their weapons defensively as Gamorreans come out of the woodwork to attack them. Of course, they return the favor to the ugly, ignorant creatures. The Pesiro's Bodyguards <96 Sullustans> engage the Yiddo Family Henchmen <25 Gamorreans> in mass combat. The Pesiro's Bodyguards open fire with SoroSuub CRD3 Advanced Blasters ... The Yiddo Family Henchmen counterattack with Poleaxes ... CASUALTIES: Pesiro's Bodyguards: 4 killed. Yiddo Family Henchmen: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Blaster fire lights up the room. Chaos, excitement, nikto firing on humans who dared injure their pooh bah, another day on Nar Shaddaa. You order the Brutis' Blaster Boys to engage the First Kiotan Regiment. The Brutis' Blaster Boys <77 Niktos> engage the First Kiotan Regiment <56 Humans> in mass combat. The Brutis' Blaster Boys open fire with Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters ... The First Kiotan Regiment return fire with Merr Sonn T35 Long-Range Rifles ... CASUALTIES: Brutis' Blaster Boys: 18 killed. First Kiotan Regiment: 27 killed. The wookiee butler lets out a yelp of surprise, a stray blaster bolt singing his fur. His tray of goodies clatters onto the floor and he dives for cover, miserably whimpering. All this time, the redheaded girl has been hidden in one of the darker corners, avoiding the wild blaster fire. Now, she seems to want nothing more than to get out of this crazy place and break cover. But there is no way out for Rena, and she stays put - however, as the wookiee is injured and takes cover nearby, she pulls her own blaster and just keeps it in hand ... just in case. She doesn't want to have to shoot at anyone - this isn't her fight either. The First Kiotan Regiment <28 Humans> engage the Brutis' Blaster Boys <58 Niktos> in mass combat. The First Kiotan Regiment open fire with Merr Sonn T35 Long-Range Rifles ... The Brutis' Blaster Boys return fire with Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters ... CASUALTIES: First Kiotan Regiment: 23 killed. Brutis' Blaster Boys: 8 killed. "Maybe not, but I recommend you lower your gun regardless." Zamir replies to Wist, showing an example by lowering his own pistol somewhat - though not enough as to become a vulnerable target. His eyes focus on the Bothan, ignoring the fight going on all around. Wist lowers his blaster and moves around behind a telescope. Akurel decides that sadly, this is not a fight he can win. The Nikto was a better fighter, and while his men had made something of a dent in the Nikto there just would not be enough of them to complete the job. Thus, the Whiphid orders the withdrawal of the survivors, carrying the dead with them. Next time, he promises, next time. ESCAPE: Akurel escapes from the area! Brutis lets out a cackle. A victorious cackle, of victory. He brings his bloodied hand to his lips to lick them clean, savoring his momentary triumph over an enemy. He's worth his weight in credits, after all. "Any more of you troublemakers want to ruin the master's party?" The Sullust President is hidden by a large array of bodyguards after they completely mow down and run off Yiddo's disorganized guards. It seems the Sullust President is plenty safe... for the moment at least. Wist is standing behind the telescope and then he pushes it slightly, setting it spinning, and then it teeters for a moment and falls over... *CRASH* look at the mess. The Bothan is going to have to clean... it... up? Where did the Botan go? "You will ALL be my slaves!" Yiddo decides, from his high perch in the chamber. Shiney mock armor worn about him not hiding the folds of chub that hang out and form his figure. "Block off the exits!" He demands in his whiney voice. "Brutis! Kill them! Capture them all! I WANT THE UGLYFACE EATING FROM A BOWL by the end of the night!!!" Pesiro's Bodyguards listen to the small Rodians orders and immediately turn toward the Blaster Boys, as if daring them to take action as ordered after wiping out the Gamorreans. "No, they won't, Rodian." Zamir replies to Yiddo. "I suggest you pick up your dead and leave. You have brought shame to the Nation for this folly." His green eyes focus fully upon the Rodian's pitch black orbs, and he approaches the teenager. "Next time you host a party, make sure people aren't allowed to bring their hundreds of expensive bodyguards." Blaster fire flies back and forth across the hall but hey, why would the Marshal care? The Nikto blaster thugs give disdainful grunts to the little Sullustans, lips curling in snarls and curses. However, they aren't particularly inclined to join the Gamorreans to their fate. The hold back, blasters at the ready to defend themselves. Wide eyed as the fighting seems to cease...Rena shrinks back behind the table as Yiddo shouts that he wants ALL of them to be slaves. A look of faint panic touches her features but quickly cools down into a determined expression... The redhead has no intention of being made a slave to Yiddo. And then, just as she is about to make a break for it, Zamir defies the teenager - ready to back himself up with blaster in hand. "Masssster," Brutis hisses, "perhaps it would be in our best interests to see you out of here. There will be more cakes and wine at your residence, after all. And, you will not have to ssshare with the others, hmm?" There's a glint of slyness in the Nikto's beady, black eyes. He flashes Zamir a cruel smirk before taking his place at the Rodian's side. Pesiro frowns at the scene before him. "I guess this ends any discussion or arrangement..." he mutters, never intending for something of this to occur. He was simply intending a business deal, but his had gone terribly arry. However, his bodyguards did their job and are currently taking some time to look at their injured and dead. "What did you say!?!?" Yiddo steams at Zamir, and his very truthful statements. The truth hurts. Especially when you're a spoiled brat. "How dare you!!!" He cries, consequently shooting off a few rounds at the man, while hopping up and down on his throne. "DieDieDieDieDie!" He hops! Each Die with a blaster bolt to call its own. For now it seems Brutis' good advice is ignored. But on the bright side, Yiddo has forgotten about enslaving everyone. COMBAT: Yiddo fires his SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeater at Zamir! COMBAT: Zamir dodges Yiddo's blaster bolt. Graham turns moving outta the way as the other escapes this leaves him, free one glance to the girl hiding under the table. The young man moves forward trying to get her out of harms way or at least as much as can be in such a scene as this blaster blots erupting around him. "Lets get you a bit more safe." The blasts aimed at the Field Marshal do not hit him, for he dances with each shoot and avoids the next with the same move. "Wrong answer, Rodian. After I'm done blasting half of your head, I'm taking you to a medcenter." Zamir lifts his pistol to the creature and squeezes his trigger. COMBAT: Zamir fires his BVR-5X Handblaster at Yiddo's head! COMBAT: Yiddo raises his SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeater to fire, but Zamir's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds his head.. Brutis lets out a small sigh. "Pardon me for this, master." Using the little rodian's distraction, the Nikto simply draws a claw over his weapon's settings, fingers tensing on the handle. "You'll have to excuse him. He is rather excitable!" The Nikto calls over to Zamir before squeezing. COMBAT: You fire your SoroSuub UZ-5 Heavy Repeater at Yiddo! COMBAT: Brutis's blaster bolt hits and mauls Yiddo. Rena looks up at the young man rather stunned, glancing him up and down as if wondering why he would come over here to offer help. Sliding to her feet and out from under the table, she casts a disdainful glance at Yiddo, shaking her head. Backing away, she keeps her blaster in hand: "I don't need any help getting to safety," the girl straightens her all too short skirt with a calm brush of her hand. "I can take care of myself!" "I don't have to take that from you! This is MY planet! MY party! and MYYyyy! --- AGhhhh!" A well aimed shot burns the left antannae right off of Yiddo's fat little head. "BRUTIS!" He cries. "LOOK WHAT HE DID! LOOK WHAT HEoof." Blue stun rays fly into the little brats chest, knocking him unconcious. He blobs over his chair with a snout full of drool. As the Hutts begin to fight amongst themselves, the Sullustan Bodyguards begin to move to leave. However, it seems that any individuals and slaves that wish to leave with them are being permitted. Pesiro will take compensation for the needless loss of some of his bodyguards due to the actions of a teenage crime lord. The robed man looks to the girl and her actions as she jumps up. He retrieves his hand from it's offered position. He backs from her a bit. "I.. well. Suppose you can." the robed man flips his hood on quickly perhaps preparing to leave, or hiding something else. Graham flies out into the lift. Calmly, Brutis slips his blaster into the holster at his side. "Party's over." He rasps to himself, mostly, and to the slumped figure of the Rodian teenager. "Get the rest of the slaves." He orders his men. "And clean the place up. Apologies," Then to Zamir, "sir." "We will be taking the slaves as recompense for the injuries and insults caused me," Pesiro announces to Brutis. "Take your child master and leave." "Don't press your luck, small one." Brutis snaps at Pesiro. "You're on Nar Shaddaa, not some free and happy Rim world. Take the slaves, and you won't make it back to whatever ship you flew here on." Akurel steps back in as if he hadn't retreated. "Shove it, snotling, before I decide for round two. You would be surprised just how many angry men are down there who want armor and a rifle to shove up your backside." The Whiphid snarls. "The slaves stay, unless you pay off the slaver." Zamir replies to Pesiro. "No such thing as forceful extraction of property, as they are called here. It would be a crime against Hutt law, and a bounty would be placed upon your head. And believe me, there are people crazy enough to try it." The redheaded girl narrows her eyes slightly as the man flips his hood into place and leaves the scene. Glancing back over her shoulder at the bickering over the slaves, she too makes her way tot he exit. Nearly bumping into Akurel as he (probably foolishly returns with a vengance) Rena rushes around him and dodges her way outdoors to freedom. As if on unison, Pesiro's bodyguards point their blasters in Brutis' face and some of those of his men. "I will speak with Vordo the Hutt about this... however, I believe I am well within my rights to make such demands considering the actions of your master." Pesiro attempts to play the underworld politics card. The kath pup has returned from behind the throne and now nibbles on the stub that was once Yiddo's antannae. The little rodian remains unconcious, a healthy sized pool of drool forming at the seat of his throne. Brutis chortles at the whiphid's words. "Round two, your hairy oaf? You could barely handle the first!" He raises his blaster and gives it a little wave. "I suggest you go." "You may seek recompense with the Master's family. However, since your furry friend decided to start trouble, first, you may not get it," Brutis says to Pesiro, with a small snort. A half alive Gamorrean dutifuly approaches Pesiro, or his bodyguards, as the barrier may be. With a small card in hand. "Family bizz." He grunts, and snorts. Then laughs. Then... dies. And if you thought they smelled bad when they were alive? Zamir turns around, nods to Brutis and begins to depart. "I will make sure to block any unauthorized or unidentified personnel that attempts to leave the planet. We will see how to deal with them afterwards." He passes through the door and disappears. Category:July 2008 RP Logs